


And in his hands, I found peace

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: Credence is cornered in an alley by a stranger,  who has an unusual fever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soul Mate fic because reasons. One Shot. Gravebone. Yadda Yadda.

Credence backed away clumsily as the strange man came toward him quickly. He could feel himself tremble as the man grew closer, but as panic set in; he could already feel the rough brick of the alley wall against his back. He turned to look down the alley, looking for an escape, but the man was closing in now. He could hear the click clack of shoes growing louder and his breathing sped up rapidly. It was impossible to escape at this point, he was cornered. He closed his eyes and cringed as he saw a hand reach for him.

But the blow, he was so sure was coming, doesn’t. Instead, he felt a hot grip take his wrist and pull it forward. His eyes opened and he struggled, trying to pull his hand back. But the man was stronger, he didn’t loosen his grip and, still struggling against it, Credence’s hand was raised up to the man’s face. He winced a little as he felt scratchy stubble touch his palm, but more than that the skin was hot to the touch.

The man sighed as he leaned his cheek into Credence’s touch and Credence jumped slightly at the movement. He glanced around again, hoping to figure out some way to escape this admittedly odd situation. But the solid grip around his wrist wasn’t about to go slack anytime soon. He chanced a look at the man, and saw his eyes were closed, pleasure evident on his features.  

The heat radiating from the man was intense, and Credence could feel perspiration along the cheek. The man’s face was red from the warmth and Credence suddenly felt his other hand rising of its own accord to the other cheek of this stranger. As his palm touched the other cheek, the man _moans_. His head leaned the other way, into the second palm, while still maintaining contact with the other hand as well.

He was so hot. Credence wasn’t exactly sure how someone running such a fever could be up and about at all, let alone rushing along down alley ways after people.

 “Y-you’re burning up.” Credence croaked softly.

The man nodded, nuzzling gently into his hands and sighing with such relief that Credence almost felt bad for trying to escape.

“You should see a doctor.” His words were barely a whisper, and he felt the tremble in his voice as he spoke. Credence wasn’t used to touching people very much, and the simple act of placing his hands on someone else’s face was enough to push him out of his comfort zone.

The man didn’t answer, choosing to step closer instead. Credence would have backed away, but with his back against the wall, all he could do was wiggle awkwardly. His arms were beginning to ache from the position and he lowered them slightly to ease that pain. At the first hint of movement, however, the man’s eyes shot open, filled with fear as he lowered his head again, seeking the soothing touch of Credence’s hands once more.

The man’s eyes fluttered closed as his cheek found its spot back in Credence’s palm, and he sighed again, his whole body slumping in the process.  

 “Feels nice.” He mumbled barely loud enough to be heard above the cars passing by just outside the alley.

Credence stared at him for a long moment. He still had no clue what exactly was going on, but the man no longer scared him. He clearly didn’t want to hurt him. Or maybe he did, but was just messing with him. But Credence shook off the negative thought. The man was sick, and for some reason, Credence was able to ease his pain. He took a shaky breath and moved his hands again, causing the man to whimper at the loss of contact and open his eyes.

 “Do you want to—“Credence trailed off as he nodded towards the ground. The man nodded his head ‘yes’ and grabbed Credence’s hand as he moved to the ground. The man’s suit wrinkled but he didn’t seem to notice as he pulled Credence into his lap. Credence tried to adjust as, he was pulled down so that he was sitting across the man’s lap instead of into it, but the man pressed his face into the nape of his neck before he could really move.

 Credence froze momentarily, not really sure what to do. So much contact was foreign to him, and he wasn’t sure why this man seemed to crave it, but his body relaxed as the man began petting his back soothingly. The warm puffs of air on his neck cause Credence to shiver slightly, but he sighed gently as he became more comfortable. The heat radiating from the man, mixed with his gentle pawing and petting, caused Credence’s eyes to flutter contentedly.  

 “Name’s Graves.” The words were thick and low and Credence wasn’t sure what he heard in that voice, but it caused his own voice to squeak in reply.

“Credence.”

Graves’ had one hand tugging slowly on the front of his shirt, not really trying to get it off, just pulling it as if kneading it. His other hand was smoothing up and down his back, just like before, and just being held like that was starting to make Credence tingle all over. His heart was hammering against his chest, and the heat was starting to make him sweat slightly.

 “Feels so nice.” Graves mumbled again, this time pressing his lips butterfly light to Credence’s neck.

Credence gasped at the motion and Graves continued slowly petting his back, shushing him gently. It took him a moment to catch his breath again, but the moment he did, Graves pressed more kisses to his neck, his jaw, his cheek; he kissed the corner of Credence’s mouth and the younger man felt his eyes close at the gentle assault.

Graves’ lips made a tender path back down to his neck where he stopped to lightly suck at the skin. Credence leaned into him, his jaw going slack at the feel, and Graves let go of his shirt and brought his hand up to the other side of his jaw, running a slow finger down his neck and causing Credence to moan.

His heart was pounding now, and Credence felt his dick twitch with little jolts of excitement as Graves nipped and licked at his neck. His stomach filled with butterflies and he started to sweat more, partly from the heat still radiating off of Graves and partly from his own hormones.

Graves let his hand smooth back down to Credence’s shirt. Credence felt as the older man gently tugged the shirt free from his trousers, letting his rough fingers travel slowly over the smooth skin. Credence gasped softly at the feel, but didn’t pull away. Having someone touch him like this, with no anger behind it, no disgust, it was intoxicating.

His breaths became short and choppy, as Graves snaked his hand down the front of his trousers.  Credence bucked as the strong, unyielding grip took his cock and began a slow steady motion up and down.

The grip was tight but gentle; the movement deliberately unceasing and the slow rhythm that Graves set was enough to drive Credence crazy. He thrust his hips, trying for more speed, more friction, but Graves pulled back each time, refusing the desperate pace the younger man clearly wanted.

Slow as it may have been, the friction and grip was perfect; easily pulling quiet groans and gasps from the younger man as it went on. Each moan and pant was met by an accompanying noise from Graves. He hummed gently as Credence began to come undone by his skilled hand.

The moans became more and more frequent even as Credence tried to stop them. He could feel as the warm puddle in his stomach began to bubble and he knew he was too far gone to stop the inevitable. His breath sped up and he choked on a moan as Graves began adding a little twist to his upward stroke. In the back of his mind, Credence was thrown off by how quickly this stranger seemed to learn how to jerk him. But at the surface all Credence could do was let himself be pulled apart by the solid, strong hands.

His breaths became short and choppy as he was pulled closer and closer to the end. His orgasm was coming on rapidly and he shut his eyes tight to try and quell the inevitable.

Graves pressed a gentle kiss to the skin just behind his ear, and Credence shivered violently at the gentle cooing of the older man.

 “That’s it, Credence. Come for me.” And suddenly Credence felt the hot, sticky mess in his trousers. He moaned loudly, melting into Graves as his dick spurt helplessly under the relentless attention.

His breathing filled the alley as he tried to catch his breath. The older man was once again petting his back and pressing feather light kisses to his neck.

“Good boy.” He hummed softly, and Credence felt a lurch of triumph in his gut at the praise. Graves ran his fingers gently though the younger man’s hair as his breathing returned to normal, and the thought of getting away from the man flashed once through Credence’s mind before disappearing and being replaced with the thought of simply going to sleep.

“Are you okay?” The words seemed light-years away, tearing through the comfortable cocoon Credence was in. Credence nodded gently, yawning softly as the chaste kisses continued pressing into his neck and jaw. He was just so comfortable. The unnatural, intense heat had subsided, but the natural warmth between them was soothing and Credence could feel his eyes growing heavier by the second.

 “Sleep now,” The words were gentle but firm in Credence’s ear, “I’ve got you.”

And Credence let himself fall into a comfortable, deep sleep.


End file.
